nicole10fandomcom-20200213-history
Nicole Lasaron/Biography
this the biography page for Nicole Lasaron. Early Life (Pre-Series) Nicole was born on May 5th, 2020, the middle child of Daniel and Cathy Lasaron, with her older brother Nick having been born 3 years earlier. About 2 years later, her younger sister Amanda was born. She lived a normal life in Scept City, attending Roseturn Elementary School. When Nicole was 10 years-old, however, she was in the basement of her house, where her father, a scientist, was working on a personality-altering serum, that would change the subject's personality. Nicole was wandering around, when she knocked a vial containing the serum off a table, spilling it all over herself. This created a sub-personality inside her, being called Elocin. Teenage Years (During Series) The next 5 years of Nicole's life were normal, and she attended Horizon Middle School for 3 years, and had begun a new school year at Crystal Valley High School, believing it to be an ordinary year. Near the end of the school year, Nicole turned 15. That winter, she went snowboarding on Mt. Frost. However, she soon found herself avoiding a missile fired by the government as a test. When Nicole looked at the crater left behind, she noticed something stuck in ice. After a couple minutes, Nicole was able to break the ice and take the Delta-X for herself. Immediately after this, a Robot Enforcer, sensing the activation of an Omnitrix-like device, was sent to retrieve the Delta-X. Nicole refused, and transformed into Hothead. After a fight between the two, Nicole, as TemperatureMoth, fled to the Tennyson residence, where she encountered a hostile Ken. After explaining the situation to him, Ken's hostility faded, and Nicole met Jason. Immediately after this, though, the trio was sent to investigate a local farm, being surrounded by Robot Enforcers. After minutes of arguing and encountering more Enforcers, Nicole was forced to flee, in order to find a DNA source detected by the Delta-X. This DNA source ended up being a statue of The Mummy, which was able to touch the Delta-X, unlocking Cle-ohpatra. However, this also allowed Albedo to tamper with the Delta-X. Albedo soon appeared, saying that the whole thing was a trap. He then tried to convince Nicole to join him, but she refused. Nicole and Albedo fought, with Albedo ultimately winning, but fleeing when more people arrived to the scene. When Nicole later woke up in the hospital, she was tired of being a hero for the moment, and just wanted to rest, but also acknowledging the difficulty of being a hero. She briefly mentioned Elocin, saying she was trying to hold her back, also calling Elocin it. The next day, Nicole went on a date with Jason. However, she accidentally bumped into a waiter, which eventually caused the waiter to kick them out of the restaurant. The two of them instead went to a café. After they were done at the café, they were immediately "greeted" by Zs'Skayr, who had been hired to retrieve the Delta-X. During the battle, Zs'Skayr was able to possess Jason, while Nicole allowed Elocin to temporarily take over her mind, to aid in the fight. Elocin was able to weaken Zs'Skayr and get him out of Jason's body, only for Zs'Skayr to seemingly kill Jason with his scythe. Ken, later, determined that Jason was not killed, but was transported to another dimension. After that, a week long search for evidence began. Category:Biographies